Sea Green and Sky Blue
by SideshowJazz1
Summary: Disney's "The Little Mermaid" TD style. Mermaid Bridgette longs to know of the world over the sea. Human prince Geoff is ready to take the throne...but needs a partner, and hasn't yet found the right girl. When a hurricane brings them face-to-face, a connection is formed between the two worlds. Meanwhile, a bitter exiled mermaid is making plans...and Bridgette is involved.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So people liked my "Beauty and the Beast" story, so I decided to do another Disney Renessaince film. This one isn't as well-liked, I know, especially by the women, I know. Yes, the main character gives it all up for a guy. Yes, she lets the guy beat the villain. But she saves his life twice, and she's praised for being independently-minded, and so, she will be played by one of my favourite TD women!**

 **Story: Princess Bridgette, the youngest of seven mermaids, is curious about the humans above her underwater world. She doesn't mean to be careless with her life underneath the waves, but her curiosity gets the better with her, and after saving the life of a prince, her wish to learn more, and even to experience humanity, is sealed. But her exiled and evil mother is watching, and determined to overthrow the kingdom and take back the queenship from Bridgette's stepmother. And her youngest daughter, who hardly remembers her, could be the key...**

 **Oh, and this will have modern changes, too. So don't complain about cars, cellphones, _shellphones,_ iPads...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from _Total Drama._ Nor do I own the story, or Disney's version of _The Little Mermaid._ How I wish I did!**

 _A few months ago, down by a beach, there was a castle, ruled by a benevolent king. His kingdom was small, but liberal, where most everyone was open, friendly, and got along most of the time. However, the king was concerned about his son. Prince Geoff was popular among the people, since he was handsome, friendly and relaxed, but his eighteenth birthday was coming up, which meant that he would become eligible to the throne. But he had to be married before he could take on kingship, and although he'd met many women in the kingdom who would be well-suited to the place of queen, he'd never found one he'd felt a connection with._

" _I know there's a girl out there for me." he would say when he was talking with some of the other men his age who asked why. "I just haven't found her yet."_

 _Geoff spent most of his time out on ships with his friends, having a good time. And in his opinion, having a good time was what life was for._

 _On the ocean floor, there was a kingdom of merpeople, very unlike the one above the waves. It was ruled by the sadistic King Chris McLean, who unknowingly isolated many of the people in his power. It wasn't that he was heartless, but he had very few shreds of goodness in him, to the point of banishing his one-time queen and marrying the beautiful Courtney fifteen years later. She was only twenty, a month older than the oldest of his seven daughters, but Chris considered her more of a status symbol than a true wife._

 _Oh, yes, his daughters. Some of the nicest parts of Chris' personality came out because of his daughters, although he wasn't around much, and the girls all addressed him by name. His seven were, from eldest to youngest:_

 _Heather, who acted superior because of being the eldest._

 _Dakota, who was much sweeter, but followed Heather's lead unless she felt like she was being too mean._

 _Eva, who was moody and quiet, but violent when she was pushed._

 _Gwen, who was well-liked by all her sisters except Heather, but mostly quiet and preferred to be on her own._

 _Izzy, who was energetic and often a bit psychotic, having many tall tales that no one believed._

 _Sierra, who was Izzy's partner in crime and also the closest to Chris._

 _And finally, there was the youngest, sixteen-year-old Bridgette, a free spirit with a friendly nature and a singing voice that made Chris push her into many talent shows in the ocean kingdom. And that was where the story begins._

It wasn't a talent show, this time. It was a concert that Chris had decided, that all the kingdom was forced to attend, featuring Courtney as conductor and the seven girls performing. Up to that point, Bridgette was confined to talent shows for young girls, but at sixteen, she could finally sing professionally.

"This is gonna be awesome!" Chris muttered to his wife. "Especially Bridgette."

"If she could remember to show up to rehearse." Courtney muttered bitterly. Bridgette never meant to forget rehearsals, but she never seemed to be in the right place at the right time, and she was never in the same place long enough to be reminded where she needed to be.

The concert began, with the six older girls beginning the concert with their introductions. And then they went to introduce... _"Our sister, Bri-"_

But there was no one in the right place.

Courtney gasped, and left her place to check it was true. "That girl better have a good excuse." she muttered. She liked Bridgette, but not enough to let her rule-breaking go too far.

Meanwhile, the blonde mermaid was completely unaware of the concert she'd ruined. But there was a shipwreck she'd been told about, and her curiosity led her right there. She glanced back. "DJ, are you coming?"

Her best friend, a muscly dark-skinned merman with a dark green tail and a surprisingly cowardly nature for such a strong man, joined her. "Sorry, Bridge. I'm just...are you sure you want to do this?" He hadn't remembered the concert, either, but he was always the voice of caution when Bridgette got her more adventurous ideas.

"I have to know what's in there!" Bridgette whispered excitedly. "You don't have to come with me, if you don't want to."

"No way am I not coming!" DJ said firmly. "If you get in trouble, who's gonna get you out of it?"

"If you don't take risks, you'll never get to do anything!" Bridgette said reasonably, as she spotted the shipwreck in the distance. "Tell you what. I'll go in. You could keep guard and watch out for sharks."

Bridgette pushed herself through one of the portholes, but at the mention of sharks, DJ had gone pale and followed her.

The shipwreck wasn't too interesting, at first, but then Bridgette caught sight of something shiny. "It's like a trident, with four prongs instead of three." she said, narrowing her eyes at it.

"But what is it?" DJ asked.

Bridgette shrugged. "I'll ask Lindsay." Lindsay was a dim-witted but sweet natured seagull. Mermaids could talk to sea creatures, and it seemed that seagulls counted, so Bridgette often went to Lindsay for questions about the human world, so different to her own.

"Bridge," DJ said shakily, "Did you mean it, when you thought sharks might be around here?"

Bridgette pretended not to hear, because she had no idea how to eliminate DJ's fears, and she was starting to feel irritated at his fears and didn't want to show it. She found another object – a strange wooden carving with a hole in both ends, and that's when DJ saw something in the window of the shipwreck.

"Bridgette, behind you!" he screamed.

And it broke through.

"SHARK!" DJ screamed. Bridgette immediately became serious, grabbed DJ's hand, and prayed that her sky blue fins wouldn't fail her at that moment.

"To the surface!" Bridgette gasped out finally, as the shark got distracted. "Maybe we can find Lindsay."

Luckily, Lindsay was hanging out on a rock by the shore, so she was easy to find. "Bridge!" She exclaimed, rubbing her head against the mermaid's arm, the seagull's version of a hug. She turned to DJ. "Lovely to see you again, TJ!" she said, getting his name wrong as usual.

"DJ, Linds." DJ corrected her patiently.

"Lindsay, we found some really weird things in that shipwreck." Bridgette said, bringing them out. Lindsay inspected the four-pronged trident first.

"Ooh, pretty!" she exclaimed. "This is very rare. I think it's used to comb hair. It's called a...um, a hairhopper."

Bridgette took Lindsay's word at it, and then said "And the other thing?"

"Oh, that's a..." Lindsay paused. "I can't remember. Let me think...I know it's commonly used. It's some kind of musical instrument. A...trumpetter!"

"Music?" An expression of horror appeared on Bridgette's face. "Oh no, the concert was today, wasn't it? Chris is gonna kill me! I had a solo!"

"And me!" DJ said. "I was supposed to be watching – when he knows I was with you the whole time..."

"I'll take responsibility. You don't need to be involved." Bridgette assured him, then looked up at Lindsay. "Gotta go, I'm really sorry. Thanks, Linds!"

"Come back soon!" Lindsay called as the merpeople dived back underwater.

 **So that's the first chapter. I hope you think it's OK – I feel as if I have to make Bridgette a bit OOC because she is much less careless than Ariel ever was. I hope I've got DJ down all right, though. And I know it's a bit weird, having Courtney as the girls' stepmother when I made Chris their father. Look at it this way – he wants her for status over sex. And on that point, have any idea who the girls' real mother is?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, it's time for Bridgette to face the music, so to speak. Oh, and one more thing.**

 **Thanks for reviewing, Gage the Hedgehog (correct!), StarHeart Specials (trust me, I've had LM Gidgette lingering in my mind for ages – had to do it), Elizabeth Fire Ice Heart (nope – good guess, but I wanted someone who acted against Bridgette in canon), Bloodylilcorpse (spot on!), and the guest reviewer (except it would be genetically impossible, but yeah, that would be funny).**

As Bridgette swam home, little did she realize the merman in the shadows, watching. He picked up his shellphone to call his partner. "Tell her the blonde's a free spirit." he said. "Probably easily swayed." Then he flicked his burgundy fins and glided back.

In a little cavern, two devilishly handsome mermen, a bunch of polyps, and a horribly grotesque mermaid were living. Well, not a mermaid as much as a divorced exiled woman with family she never saw.

"Concerts with little girls singing!" she scoffed when her mermen minions told her about it. "And the littlest girl forgets? I could keep her under control if Chris had kept me, instead of that disgusting little brat who's young enough to be my daughter! Leaving me here, wasting away to almost nothing...even my hair is getting greasy!" She complained about her plight in this fashion daily. In reality, her look wasn't much different to how it had always been. She'd always been plump and had limp hair that she'd dyed so many times that it was obviously mouse, not the glossy blonde shade she sported.

She paused. "But still, I'll have the last laugh. I can take control of the kingdom. Justin, Alejandro," she turned to her minons. "I want you to keep an eye on my little Bridgette. She's the perfect key to Chris' fall from royalty." She'd been exiled long before Chris had married Courtney, when Bridgette was still a baby, but never had an opportunity like this to overthrow Chris.

The two men spoke in unison. "On it, Blaineley."

Meanwhile, Chris and Courtney were scolding Bridgette, starting in on her the minute she arrived home.

"I'm so sorry!" she said sincerely. "I just completely forgot."

"Do you realize how this reflects on the kingdom, having princesses who just 'forget' to perform?" Chris said crossly.

"And you can't keep forgetting important engagements – you'll never have a career if you do!" Courtney added.

DJ, despite Bridgette saying she'd take responsibility, spoke up for her. "A shark came after us!" he said in defense. "It blocked our way, so we couldn't get past the-"

"I know you're a crybaby, but I know Bridgette would have tried to outswim the shark if she'd actually remembered the concert." Chris interrupted. He liked DJ fine, but he wasn't interested in hearing excuses.

"We were attacked by a shark." Bridgette admitted. "And then we were waylaid by a seagull-"

"Seagull?" Courtney spoke up, and Bridgette realized her mistake too late. "What were you doing above the surface? You know perfectly well that it's too dangerous to be up there!"

"What if a human had seen you?" Chris continued. "Do you think I want my youngest daughter eaten or put in a zoo?"

"I could speak up for myself – humans have hearts like us!" Bridgette protested. "I've seen them before, and they act like we do!"

"Don't take that tone of voice!" Chris snapped. "You're still my daughter, and my rules apply. You are never to go up to the surface! Is that clear?"

Bridgette still believed that humans weren't all that different from merpeople. So they didn't have gills, and they could walk and run, and some of them couldn't swim. But she wished the two worlds could interact. She would love to ask questions about the inventions on the land, and explain her world to the people above. And she'd seen humans a few times, while she was hidden behind the rocks. They acted the way any merperson would.  
But she could see that there was no point arguing with Chris when he was in this mood. And although she could sometimes get more understanding from Courtney, she knew mentioning the surface was bound to lose points. She just nodded submissively and swam off, her blonde head down and her green eyes fixed on the ocean floor.

Courtney flicked her olive-green tail, and tried to say something soothing. "Chris, you know how teenagers are. She's still only sixteen. Remember, when Sierra was sixteen, she was obsessed with that one boy."

"She's still obsessed a year later." Chris muttered. He may have been fond of his second youngest, but he was in a mood over Bridgette's actions.

Courtney paused. She'd only married Chris a year before, so she didn't remember much about the girls as stepdaughters, although she didn't think of the four eldest that way, anyway (she'd even played little-girl games with Heather and Dakota when they were kids). "Well..." she struggled, "Izzy's been acting a little strange through most of her teens. Bridgette's just going through a rebellious phase, like her."

Chris laughed bitterly. "Izzy's been in a rebellious stage all her life. No, what Bridgette needs is constant supervision. Someone who cares about her and who will watch over her."

"But who-" began Courtney, until she noticed the way Chris was looking at her. She gave a sigh. "I have to play babysitter?" She was concerned about Bridgette going to the surface, of course she was, but she didn't want to try to be an overprotective parent to her youngest stepdaughter. They had a more sisterly relationship, and Courtney would rather keep it that way, being stepfamily in name only.  
"Aw, come on, Court!" Chris said in his whiniest tone, which he knew she hated. "Bridgette looks up to you, and I think she'll listen! Go on!"

Courtney sighed again and said "Fine, if you'll stop whining at me."

Bridgette had gone somewhere no one knew about, except for DJ, who she trusted not to tell. But this time, Courtney obediently followed her, and saw DJ helping Bridgette push a sea boulder aside to go into an underwater cave. DJ went first, and then Bridgette, moving the boulder back into place. Courtney waited a minute, and then used every inch of her strength to push the boulder aside once again to let herself to the cave, not bothering to close it properly. She stealthily glided through the cave to another little opening, where there were dozens of shelves, all holding artifacts that were clearly from the human world. In it, Bridgette was sitting on a small rock, gazing at all of the things.

"I wish they would try to understand." she muttered to DJ. "I don't see why the world above would be so bad. They haven't hurt merpeople before, have they? And they make such amazing inventions. Why is it so wrong to have contact with them?"

DJ didn't argue. Like Bridgette, it had been drummed into his head from a young age that the human world was dangerous. But he'd been given no reasons, and Bridgette choosing to question it had made him unsure if it was right or not.

Bridgette surveyed the collection of human things again. "I like having this collection." she said softly. "But...still...I don't understand enough about the world. I wish, that for one day, I could find out what it would be like to walk in the sun. To have...what are they called again? Feet, isn't it? Instead of fins."

At that, Courtney couldn't keep quiet any longer. "Bridgette, what in the world are you doing here? What is all this you have?"

Bridgette looked up at her stepmother, with an appalled look on her face. "Courtney! Did...did you follow me? It's...it's just my..uh...collection...of..."

"I know what it's of!" Courtney said severely. "It's of human things. If Chris knew about it, you know what he'd-"

"Are you gonna tell him?" DJ spoke up for his friend. He knew how devastated Bridgette would be if she lost her collection, as well as any connection she could have with the world above.

"Please don't tell him, Courtney!" Bridgette begged. "He wouldn't understand."

"I don't, either." Courtney said, but her voice had softened. She was only a few years older than Bridgette, and although she'd mostly been good growing up, she knew the thrill of breaking the rules. Before she'd married Chris, when she was Bridgette's age, she'd dated a merman who took her on a wild ride, breaking every rule she could think of. But he'd ended up dumping her for one of Bridgette's sisters, leaving her heartbroken. She could let this pass. Besides, surely letting Bridgette have her collection of human objects wasn't going to cause her to get hurt?

"But I won't tell him." the brunette finished. "Still, Bridgette, you need to come back home, right now."

But as the blonde and her best friend followed her out of the cave, Bridgette's green eyes drifted to the surface. Colour and lights were being reflected, and without a second thought, she knew she had to see what was causing them.

 **Thought I'd forgotten about Geoff? No way! Bridgette is NOT going to fall for him at first glance, don't worry. But she is going to sense...something. At least, once she's listened in on him for a while.**


	3. Chapter 3

**All right, time for another trip to the surface. Thanks for reviewing, Gage the Hedgehog, Elizabeth Fire Ice Heart, Bloodylilcorpse and the guest reviewer.**

Bridgette burst out of the water, registering how her hair weighed on her more when it was out of the water.

DJ, and then Courtney, appeared beside her.

"This is dangerous!" Courtney hissed. "Back down, n-" But her voice died away as she saw the fireworks her stepdaughter was so entranced by.

The fireworks all seemed to be coming from a ship. Bridgette's curiosity drove her forward. She had to see what was going on.

"Bridgette!" Courtney's screeches sounded distant to her. "Bridgette, get back here! Now!" She didn't follow the blonde, but DJ inched slightly closer to the boat. He didn't dare to go as near as Bridgette.

The ship was lit up, and music was playing from a boom box. Most of the people there were men, but that wasn't important. Bridgette stared. Her gaze landed on a man, right in the middle of the commotion, with blue eyes and a cowboy hat.

"Dude, why are you wearing that?" the guy next to him questioned, a tan guy with a tattoo. "It's not like anyone's gonna tease you about the royal haircut."

"You know it's this, or a crown, and there's no way I'm wearing that to this kind of thing." the guy in the hat said firmly. "You do _not_ know the pressures, dude."

"And you got away with wearing that open?" As the tattooed man pointed at the blue-eyed guy's open shirt, Bridgette's green eyes were drawn to the displayed abs. They were perfect, she couldn't help noticing. She didn't know what it was, but she liked this guy. Sure, he was cute, but that wasn't it. Something about his cheeky carefree grin and the way he just seemed so laid-back made her feel something. But she didn't hear his reply.

"Bridge! Bridge, what's up?" Lindsay was circling above her.

"Shh!" Bridgette hissed. "I don't want them to see me!"

"Ooh, mermaid undercover?" Lindsay gushed, dipping down to speak to Bridgette more quietly. "So adorable."

Bridgette's eyes were still on the party going on, specifically at the man in the hat. "I've never seen a human this close before."

At that moment, the music stopped, and a young man with gingery hair and little glasses spoke up. "Gentlemen! We are here to celebrate the eighteenth birthday of Geoff, our kindgom's prince. And to celebrate, I requested this." He gestured to something covered.

At least Bridgette now knew the name of the man she'd been staring at.

Finally, the main unveiled...a statue of Geoff, dressed in royal attire with a crown and sword, standing proudly.

Geoff himself looked uncomfortable, the man himself so much more casual than the statue. "Thanks, Harold." he managed to say to the other man. "It's...really something, dude."

"Of course," Harold said in a sourer tone, "I _had_ hoped it would double as a wedding present..."

Geoff laughed. "Sorry, man. I'm just not all that interested in rushing into marriage. I need to find the right girl." He stared out at the sea. "I know there's someone out there – sweet and caring, but not afraid to find the fun in life."

"That's so adorable!" Lindsay squealed in a hushed voice. She paused and then said "Is he talking about you?"

Bridgette blushed and said in her most patient tone "He doesn't know me, Linds. He's talking about what kind of girl he'd like to be married to."

Lindsay cocked her head and said "It _sounds_ like it's you."

Suddenly, a call came from the ship. "Hurricane warning! Seconds away!"

DJ registered the warning first, and without a second thought, dived back to the ocean floor. He expected Bridgette would do the same straight off – they both knew how dangerous hurricanes could be above the ocean.

Lindsay registered the warning. "Oh no, I hate hurricanes!" she whimpered. "They always mess up my hair!"

Bridgette blinked. "...Lindsay, aren't you a seagull?"

Lindsay paused. "Oh yeah!" Then she frowned again. "But they mess up my feathers, and I'm cold and wet for days and days after them." At that moment, a gust of wind hit, and Lindsay was blown away. "And I can't fly properlyyyy!" Bridgette heard her yelling.

Meanwhile, the men on the boat were running around, getting the lifeboats out, just as the boat was struck by lightning and caught fire. Bridgette was still up there, watching. She didn't know why, but she felt some kind of connection with Geoff and wanted to make sure he and the rest of the crew were safe. It looked like they were fine, but...

"Guys, help! I can't jump...my heart!" Harold was still on deck, and he was clearly too terrified and too sickly to just jump the distance into the lifeboats.

Geoff climbed back up to the boat, but another flame sprung up before he could reach. "Harold, you can jump this tiny bit!" he called.

Harold did and Geoff got him down to the lifeboats safely. But just as he himself was about to jump into one, another powerful gust of wind knocked him off the rope and flung him into the sea.

Bridgette didn't think. All that was in her head was " _Not him!"_ She had a hard time finding him, even underwater. She was sure he could swim, but in that weather, only merpeople could battle the waves successfully.

Geoff was past swimming by the time she reached him, underwater and fast running out of air, unconscious. She grabbed hold of him and managed to bring him up to the surface and finally pulled him to the closest shore, where she stayed until morning, when the hurricane ceased.

Lindsay fluttered down beside Bridgette. "Ew, I hate this feeling of water in my feathers." she whined. Then she saw the human beside the mermaid.

"Is he...is he alive?" Bridgette wondered. "I thought I got him out of the water fast enough, but..."

Lindsay paused. "I can't see any signs of life." she admitted.

But then, Bridgette finally saw something. "Look!" she said. "He's breathing." She gave a sigh, and began humming a tune that just floated into her head. She did nothing else, just hum, but after about a minute of this, the sun started coming out, and Geoff opened his eyes.

Bridgette was too aware of the law about not having contact with humans to do any more than whisper "I must go" and dive back into the water, but it was done. She'd let a human see her, and that meant she'd broken the ultimate law of the merpeople.

"Geoff! Geoff!"

Bridgette watched from behind the rocks as the friend Geoff was with the night before ran up, the one who'd asked about the hat. "You're okay!" the guy cried as he ran up to his semi-conscious friend.

"A girl...saved me." Geoff said, looking slightly dazed.

"What?"

"A girl. She took off a second ago, but she was there, dude. I couldn't see her properly – I just saw that she was a blonde with green eyes. She was humming...it sounded beautiful. And I just felt like...you know, there was something there."

"Bridgette!" The mermaid was distracted when she heard Courtney's voice. "There you are!" her stepmother said. "I've been looking for you all night! What have you been doing? Come on, everyone's worried!"

Bridgette let Courtney lead her back home, but Geoff stayed in her mind.

 **So, everyone, what's your favourite Gidgette moment? Personally, I find it hard to pick one, but I really like when they make up at the end of the TDWT Aftermath. Awww!**


	4. Chapter 4

**All right. Let's keep going. Thanks for reviewing, Elizabeth Fire Ice Heart, Bloodylilcorpse and Gage the Hedgehog.**

Bridgette hadn't been aware of the two pairs of eyes on her – one blue, one green. When the two mermen got back to Blaineley to tell her the news, she was thrilled.

"This is far too easy!" she chuckled. "My little girl has feelings for a human? And not just any human – a prince! Oh, a teenager with her first crush can be pushed into anything stupid." She paused, looking at her two servants. "Justin, I need to brew up a potion for this to work. You stay here and help me out."

Justin nodded. He didn't really want to leave the cave, anyway. He was far too lazy to want to do anything.

Blaineley looked at her other minion. "Alejandro, I'm counting on you to keep an eye on Bridgette. When you find a moment, bring her here. If you need help, you can call and I'll send Justin."

A smirk lit up Alejandro's features. Although he wasn't generally malicious unless there was something he wanted, he had the ability to exploit anyone's weaknesses within a minute, and had no qualms about exercising it, although he admitted to himself that he'd probably feel guilty if he did it once too often.

While Bridgette's true mother plotted against her, planning to use her to bring about Chris' downfall, Bridgette herself was daydreaming. She was in the bathroom for a surprisingly long time as she daydreamed, only brought back to life by a hammering on the door.

"What's taking so long? Heather and I have been waiting for ages!" Sierra yelled through the door. Dakota, Eva, Gwen and Izzy had taken their turns earlier, but the other two girls hadn't been so quick.

Bridgette was done, really, so she opened the door. "Sorry." she said sheepishly as her violet-haired sister shot into the bathroom. Heather groaned.

"You're weird." she told her youngest sister bluntly. "What were you doing in there?"

Bridgette mumbled something and disappeared. There was no way she'd trust Heather with her new crush. Her eldest sister would laugh at her, and probably tell Chris. She couldn't confide in Sierra or Izzy, either. They wouldn't understand, and even if they did, they wouldn't be able to keep it secret. Eva would most definitely tell Chris. In fact, the only sister Bridgette felt she could really confide in was Gwen, who could keep a secret and would never tell. Dakota wouldn't tell Chris if Bridgette asked her not to, but she'd tell Heather.

Then again, she wasn't planning on telling Gwen. DJ knew, Courtney knew, and Lindsay knew. That was enough.

Still, it wasn't as if her sisters didn't notice her humming, with a dreamy look on her face, and not really paying attention to anything.

"You guys think I'm crazy, but nothing makes me act like that." Izzy commented to the others, just as Chris entered their bedroom when Bridgette was leaving.

"What are you all talking about?" he asked.

"The way Bridgette's been acting." Heather said.

"It's obvious – she's in love!" Sierra squealed. "It's adorable!"

While Chris began to wonder if his youngest had really fallen for someone, wondering who it was (DJ crossed his mind, but he decided no – he was more like a sibling-type best friend), Bridgette was acting very unlike herself. The usually down-to-earth girl couldn't get her mind clear. She wasn't sure why she couldn't stop thinking about Geoff, though. Yes, she'd known she liked him. And he was cute, with those blue eyes. He'd seemed like a nice guy, and chill. And even Lindsay had implied that she would be the kind of girl he'd described as his type.

Bridgette didn't believe in love at first sight. But she wanted to know more about the human world. And rescuing Geoff was the closest interaction she had. She knew that he would recognize her if he saw her again. As she thought about it, she absentmindedly picked flowers off a petal, playing 'he loves me, he loves me not'.

"Bridgette?" Courtney swam up to her. "Listen, are you still thinking about that man on the beach?"

"What?" Bridgette wanted to lie. "Um...of course not." she mumbled, but she was never good at lying.

Courtney gave a sigh. "I can tell you're lying. What actually happened to him? What actually happened?"

Bridgette hesitated. But this time, she admitted what had happened. "His ship got struck by lightning during the hurricane and got set on fire. He went back for someone who got stuck and then fell off the rigging and nearly drowned. I couldn't just let him-"

"That wasn't your responsibility!" Courtney said fiercely. "You aren't supposed to reveal yourself to humans! You know that! You shouldn't have taken the risk of saving him! What if he'd seen you?"

Bridgette blushed, and Courtney knew what it meant. "He saw you? Bridgette, how could-"

"He doesn't know I'm a mermaid!" Bridgette protested. "He just became conscious and probably got a glimpse of my face and then I left, I swear! I'll never see him again, anyway."

Anyone present could tell that Bridgette was lying to herself. She might not mean to do it, but she'd be tempted to seek out Geoff. She knew Lindsay would know where he lived, and she could try getting his attention while in the shallows, only showing herself from the waist up.

She didn't share these thoughts with Courtney, but the brunette had some idea of what she was thinking. "Your home is here! Listen to me, Bridgette. The human world is nothing like ours. There's nothing better on land than what's underwater. What do I have to do to get you to understand that, perform a musical number?"

Bridgette couldn't help a look of amusement come over her face, imagining a big Broadway number with Courtney in the centre.

"Hey, don't give me that look!" Courtney admonished. "I don't conduct the orchestra for nothing – I know my way around music! And I happen to like singing."

At least it distracted her from the whole "human world vs underwater world" argument. In fact, Courtney was in the middle of demonstrating her talent when DJ came up. He whispered something to Bridgette. The blonde cast an anxious look at Courtney (who seemed to be in her own world and wouldn't be finished any time soon) and whispered "As long as we're back in five minutes." Then they left.

Unfortunately, they weren't, and Courtney was holding her last note " _Yeah, yeah, yeaaaahhhhhh..."_ when she noticed her audience was gone. The brunette gave a sigh. "Someone should nail that girl's fins down. Maybe it would kill her ability to be in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Courtney!"

The mermaid heard her name being called, and another merman swam up to her. "Sorry to bother you, but Chris has some concern, and he made me go find you." He gave a sigh. "I have enough trouble making sure the laws are kept."

Courtney gave him a sympathetic smile. "Don't I know it, Don. Guess a kingdom of adults is about as fun as trying to keep seven teenagers under control."

Don gave a sigh. "I've left the senior cadets in charge for now. I can trust Sanders to do the right thing most of the time, but MacArthur's still pretty volatile and doesn't always listen to her trainers. But she insists that she's a reformed character. Anyway, better go before Chris has a nervous breakdown."

Courtney shared a laugh with the lawman, and then swam off to find Chris.

"Courtney!" the king said in relief and annoyance. "Finally! I would think Don could find you quicker than that."

His wife smiled briefly, and said "You shouldn't put pressure on him like that. He's hired to catch criminals, not find whoever you want at each point. You could've sent one of his cadets or someone else entirely."

Chris shrugged. "Since I banished my last messenger, Don's the most trustworthy I can get. Anyway, what I was going to say...I'm concerned about Bridgette."

 **I'll leave the chapter there. What do you think about Don being a policemerman? I thought it worked, since he cares about the rules and hates cheaters. Also, he seems to like the Police Cadets. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**All right! Time for Courtney's answer. Thanks for reviewing, Elizabeth Fire Ice Heart, Bloodylilcorpse and the guest reviewer.**

As the name of his youngest daughter left Chris' lips, Courtney's throat dried up. All she could think about was what Bridgette had been saying about Geoff. Had Chris found out?

Evidently, he hadn't. He said that the other girls had been saying that Bridgette was acting as if she was into someone, and he knew Courtney knew.

Finally, the brunette broke down. "I tried to tell her not to, Chris, and she says she won't, but I can tell it's too late! She's already too far gone. No matter how many times I tell her that it's illegal to speak to humans, she-"

"Humans?" Chris' eyes narrowed. "Courtney, did you just say she's been talking with humans?"

"No!" Courtney said, too quickly. She tried to backtrack, but she couldn't. Within ten minutes, she'd ended up telling Chris everything, from Bridgette's collection to her saving Geoff.

Meanwhile, Bridgette was blissfully unaware. She and DJ were back in her cavern, but on his command, she'd closed her eyes.

"Can I open them yet?" she was asking.

"Not until I tell you to!" DJ said firmly. "I took a lot to get this surprise set up for you in here, but I promise, you're gonna love it." They reached the open part of the cave. "Okay, you can open them now!"

Instantly, Bridgette's light green eyes spotted the surprise in the middle of the room. "How did it even survive?" She swam up to it, looking into its face. Finally, she smiled. "DJ, you are officially the best friend ever! The statue didn't look quite right, but its face...that's him! Even his eyes are perfect."

It was the statue of Geoff, the one that had been made for his birthday.

Bridgette couldn't help engaging in a little fantasy. "I'm pretty?" she whispered to the statue. "Really, you should see my sisters." She paused. "Oh, Geoff, really? That's such a sweet thing to say!" She didn't giggle, but her eyes lit up, as if everything that she was imagining had happened, as if it was the real Geoff she was with.

Suddenly, DJ froze, and disappeared into the shadows of the cavern. Bridgette snapped out of her fantasy, and turned to see what had scared him.

"...Chris?"

"Bridgette." Chris said, his tone devoid of any emotion. "I consider my rules fair and I expect them to be obeyed, especially by my own daughters."

Actually, Chris changed the rules whenever it suited him, but Bridgette knew what he was saying, and opened her mouth. But he didn't let her speak. "Did you or did you not save a human from drowning, the very day I told you that going up to the surface was forbidden?"

"But he's unaware of what I am, and he would have died if I hadn't-" Bridgette began to protest.

Chris cut her off. "It doesn't matter who dies! One less human! You shouldn't care!"

This sounded horribly unfair to Bridgette. To an extent, she cared about every living creature. "You don't know him!" she protested. "He's not just any human-"  
"I don't need to know him to know that he's as dangerous as any of them! Fish eaters, oil spillers, killers who don't care what part of the sea they damage-"

Courtney was in the shadows, listening. She couldn't stop Chris from swimming off to the cavern to confront his daughter, but she followed, and the guilt hit her hard as Chris raised his voice. He rarely got this angry, unless his hair got messed up or if someone mentioned his age.

"I care about him!" she heard Bridgette cry out. "And I know he'd understand if we could just talk again-" She realized too late that she'd mentioned their encounter on the beach, and clapped a hand over her mouth.

Chris' eyes blazed. "You're a mermaid, he's a human! So Poisedon help me, Bridgette, I am going to get through to you on this. And I'm not going to enjoy it as much as usual. Keep that in mind."

And after that moment, Bridgette couldn't remember much clearly. She remembered Chris holding up his magic trident, but after that, it was all a blur. All she remembered was a feeling of destruction, like with every blast of the trident, something inside of her was killed with the objects. Chris destroyed everything, even when Bridgette began sobbing. At one point, Courtney actually tried to stop him, but Chris was too strong.

The last thing he smashed was the statue of Geoff. That was the last straw, and Bridgette slumped down on the single rock, the only thing left whole in the cavern. Chris left her there to cry.

Courtney approached. "Bridge-" she began. "I didn't mean to tell-"

"Leave me alone!" Bridgette muttered, not looking at her.

DJ knew that he'd get the same response, and there was nothing to do but leave her until she was ready to talk. Both merpeople were about to leave, when Courtney saw a flash of something red in the corner of her eye. She stopped DJ, and the two of them watched as an unfamiliar merman approached, followed by another.

"That was the most heartless display I have ever seen." the emerald-eyed merman said in a sympathetic tone, with a hint of shock. "I wish I could have stopped him. Can I help you in anyway, _senorita_?"

Bridgette raised her blonde head for a moment, but didn't reply.

"I think we can help you." the other merman said in velvety tones. "You see, we know someone who can give you another chance with her powers..."

"Another life, one on land..." added the first, injecting an almost irresistible amount of persuasion into his voice. "And you can finally get to know your human."

Bridgette stared at them. "Who are you? And who can do that?"

"We'll take you to her." the second merman offered. "Would you-"

"Justin, manners!" the other merman admonished. "We haven't introduced ourselves yet." He told the mermaid that his name was Alejandro, and of course, he'd already mentioned his partner's name. "Would you like to talk to Blaineley? I'm sure she'll help you."

Bridgette felt a tug at her memory, but wasn't sure where she'd heard the name before. Nevertheless, she shook her head. "I don't want help. Just leave me alone."

Justin was ready to give up. But Alejandro wasn't as lazy, and no woman had slipped through his web before. He wasn't letting any girl, let alone a princess, remain unaffected. He looked around, trying to find something to convince Bridgette, and his eyes fell on the biggest part of the shattered statue – Geoff's face.

He picked it up and took it to Bridgette. She looked at it for a long time – the bright eyes, the carefree smile – and her thoughts changed. She turned back to the mermen. "All right. I'll go with you."

DJ and Courtney followed, and Courtney swam up to her. "Bridgette! What are you doing?"

"Seeing someone who wants to help me." Bridgette said, her voice neutral and formal. She was still upset, and her unusual coldness struck Courtney to the core. The brunette remembered Blaineley, and knew why she had been exiled.

"You can't go to her!" she tried to protest. "Blaineley is-"

Bridgette wouldn't listen to her. "Go tell Chris or something, if you're so worried. That seemed to work out for you last time."

DJ looked over at Courtney as the two merman led the blonde away. "We have to go after her." he said firmly. "There's got to be a way to make sure she doesn't do anything dangerous."

"I know." Courtney nodded. "I remember why Blaineley was exiled in the first place. No doubt she'll still be trying to exact revenge."

 **You know what's coming next.**


	6. Chapter 6

**All right. Let's see how I can rationalize Ariel's choices when Bridgette made them. Thanks for reviewing, Elizabeth Fire Ice Heart, Gage the Hedgehog and Bloodylilcorpse.**

Although Geoff wasn't about to leave Bridgette's mind, she started to realize that the closest she got to forgetting him was when Alejandro was talking to her. He could tell when she wasn't sure if her decision to take the chance was the right thing, and was able to change her thoughts completely.

"You don't have to be scared." he told her softly. "Blaineley has helped many people before. I used to be one of her clients. Justin, too."

That was convincing enough. Alejandro was lying, although Blaineley had given him an incentive to work for her – he'd mainly started working for her because she had promised that once she overthrew Chris, he could court any of her daughters, while Chris kept them sheltered and only let them chase boys, not the other way around. Alejandro had already decided that although he was going to play the field a bit, gauging the reactions of all of Bridgette's sisters, he would choose one of the two eldest.

Justin, too, had an incentive – Blaineley, although she was a lot older than him, would take him as king, giving him the power to go along with his good looks, although they'd agreed that the relationship was nothing but a business deal, with no physical, sexual or emotional parts in it.

Finally, the merpeople reached the opening of Blaineley's cavern. Justin and Alejandro swam in so fast that Bridgette was suddenly drifting through the cave's mouth on her own. Instantly, a feeling of discomfort overwhelmed her, and she almost turned back, before she heard a voice.

"Come in! You don't have to look so scared. No one's going to hurt you!" The voice was a woman's, and, just as she had when she heard the name, Bridgette felt something tug on her memory. Still, she wasn't sure where she'd heard the voice before. Still, she followed the voice.

Blaineley gave her a film-star smile. "Hello." she said. "Bridgette, isn't it? I'm Blaineley Stacey Andrews O'Halloran." She had decided not to tell her youngest daughter anything else. The less she knew, the better, and she could see that Bridgette didn't remember anything. Understandable, since she was less than a year old when Chris banished her – she doubted that Izzy and Sierra remembered much about her either, if they remembered anything.

Bridgette managed a smile, and nodded. "Nice to meet you."

Courtney and DJ stayed in the shadows, watching. They couldn't be caught out, but they needed to be there, so at the vital moment, they could save Bridgette if she was in danger.

"So," Blaineley said cordially, "My...associates told me that you were treated cruelly by your father for wanting to have contact with a human. Is that correct?"

"Sort of." Bridgette murmured. "He's part of the reason. But I've always wanted to know more about the human world."

"The solution is simple, my dear girl." Blaineley said. "There's only one way to get what you want. You need to become human yourself. And I can make that happen."

"Really?" the blonde whispered.

"I've done it before." Blaineley lied smoothly. "That's what I do to help people – help merfolk that feel they cannot turn to anyone else. You see, I had some...complications growing up. For a long time, I was bitter. And now I feel that I have to make up for how unkind I was to people at that time, and so I help those who have the pain in their lives that I had. Now, shall we make the deal?"

Bridgette hesitantly nodded. "What are the specifics?" she asked, straight to the point.

"I can make a potion that will turn you human for three days." Blaineley said carefully. "Now, you have three days to get your prince to fall for you. He doesn't necessarily have to love you, but he has to be close to it. That means, he has to kiss you. And there has to be true feeling behind that kiss. It's not just any kiss from a random guy – he has to want to be with you. And if he does...you'll be human forever. If not, you'll turn back into a mermaid on the sunset of the third day, and then..." Blaineley's voice dropped. "You'll come back here and work for me with the boys."

Bridgette thought. "If I do that...I'll never see Chris or my sisters again. I won't be able to talk to Lindsay any more. DJ and Courtney won't talk to me, because they won't go to the surface on their own."

"But you'll make friends on land, and you'll have your man." Blaineley said carefully. "But we better discuss payment. Don't worry, it's not much. All I want is...your voice. No talking, singing, humming..."

"Will you...cut my tongue out?" Bridgette quavered.

"No, of course not!" Blaineley laughed. "I have powers. It won't hurt." She held up a shell. "I just need you to sing a few notes, and this shell will take your voice. If the plan doesn't work, you get a full refund, although you will still be here."

"But if I don't have a voice," Bridgette began, "I won't be able to-"

"Oh, I doubt that will be a problem!" Blaineley said. "You're pretty and expressive. That's all you need!" She said it so convincingly, that Bridgette almost believed her. "So, have we got a deal?"

"Bridgette, no-" Courtney tried to call, but her voice was muffled by Justin, who kept her in a headlock, her mouth covered. Strong as she was, he didn't react to her trying to bite, or get free. At the same time, Alejandro restrained DJ. They were about evenly matched in strength, but DJ had no way to get out. Whatever move he used to free himself, Alejandro guessed, and managed to keep him restrained.

If Chris hadn't just destroyed all of her things, Bridgette wouldn't have considered signing the golden contract Blaineley presented to her. But now, she was too upset to think straight.

She signed, and Blaineley tossed a smirk at her two men. While Justin kept both Courtney and DJ back, Alejandro zipped forward, and Blaineley gave him the shell, which he opened.

"Now." Blaineley said. "Sing."

Alejandro smiled encouragingly at the nervous mermaid. She finally started "la-la-la"ing the tune she'd been humming that day on the beach, when Geoff first opened his eyes. She closed her eyes, not wanting to see the ghostly hands reaching, but suddenly, she wasn't singing any more. But she could still hear her own voice echoing in her ears.

And then...it was happening. Bridgette felt incredible pain as her tail changed into legs, splitting in two and fading from sky blue to the same pale colour as the rest of her skin. Her chest felt as if she was on fire as her gills melted into part of her lungs. Justin let her friends go.

DJ took one arm, Courtney took the other, and they managed to get Bridgette to the shallows, where she could finally go to the surface and breathe.

 **Poor Bridgette! She has no idea what it's going to be like, unable to talk. There's no way she's going to write on paper that she's actually a mermaid unless she wants to be deemed insane. We had enough of that last time I put Bridgette in Disney.**

 **Also, if you know much about the "Babysitters Club" books, or even if you don't, PLEASE check out my fic "Stacey and the Not So Bad Girl". Better than it sounds, honestly.**


	7. Chapter 7

**It's morning! Thanks for reviewing, Bloodylilcorpse (and thanks for the other review), Gage the Hedgehog, and Elizabeth Fire Ice Heart.**

Courtney and DJ stayed with Bridgette while she recovered from her change. It was only in the morning that she was fully recovered. She was shocked, but sort of...happy. Seeing herself as a human was shocking, but as she thought, she could finally find out some things that she wanted to know. She would have to write them down, but...

"Bridge, Bridge!" Lindsay flew down. "There's something different about you today!" she exclaimed. "Your hair?"

Bridgette frowned sadly. As a human, she couldn't understand a word Lindsay was saying.

"She's saying there's something different about you." DJ explained to her. "She just doesn't know what it is." He turned to the seagull. "Linds, she's been turned into a human. She can't understand you any more. Courtney and I will have to translate for you."

"I'm not sticking around to do something that will be doomed to failure!" Courtney said firmly. "I'm going straight back down to tell Chris and get her out of this deal-" Bridgette started shaking her head and giving Courtney pleading looks, and the brunette continued "And don't look at me like that! I'm only trying to do what's best for you! This will get you nowhere, you need to go back and just...just..."

Bridgette was still giving her a pleading look and Courtney's heart softened. "Just miss your chance for happiness." She sighed. "I'm too nice, but all right, Bridgette. I'll stay around and try to help you find your prince."

Bridgette gave her stepmother a hug, and then they got to work. Lindsay found some sail material lying around, and turned into a makeshift dress for the blonde. It didn't look great, but it was okay. Once that was done, Bridgette tried walking for the first time, trying to get used to her new feet.

Later on, Bridgette would say that she was incredibly lucky. She had known that Geoff lived in the castle right next to the beach, but she had no way of knowing that he was down there that morning on his own. He was still thinking about that humming he'd heard, and the girl...

And that was when he saw the blonde. Hair tangled, wobbly, looking lonely...he had to talk to her. "Excuse me? You all right?"

Bridgette's eyes widened when she saw him. Geoff had seen her! He'd spoken to her.

Geoff saw her eyes light up, and suddenly, felt a tug of familiarity. "Uh...I'm sorry, have we...met?"

Bridgette hesitated, then made a "sort of..." motion.

"You look familiar." Geoff said, scrutinizing her. "Wait...blonde...green eyes...you're that girl! The one who was with me after the shipwreck! What's your name?"

Bridgette, happy at being recognized, momentarily forgot that she couldn't talk and mouthed her name. Then she frowned, and made a motion of writing.

"You can't talk?" Geoff frowned. He knew he'd heard her humming, but Bridgette shook her head sadly. "Oh. You can't be...I'm sorry, I must've been mistaken. So...were you in a shipwreck?"

Bridgette considered how to answer this. Deciding it would make things easier, she nodded, and Geoff, nice as ever, told her to come back to the castle. She could stay there until she was able to contact the people she was on the "ship" with. The former mermaid could only hope that she would be able to come up with an explanation.

The servants at the castle didn't ask questions. The minute Geoff explained what Bridgette had conveyed about her past, she was taken off by a girl not much older than her called Kitty, who helped her get cleaned up and picked out a dress for her to wear to dinner that night. They had a lot of spare dresses for such occasions, handed down from queen to princess.

"What would go well with blonde?" Kitty mused out loud. "Oh!" She pulled out a knee-length gown, with a matching blue ribbon. "Why don't you wear this? Have your hair up in a bun, tied with this ribbon. You'll look gorgeous!"

And she did. Finally, Bridgette was given an iPad to type whatever she wanted to say. First, she wrote down the details and cover story, deciding to keep it simple, but vague. " _My name's Bridgette, and I'm sixteen years old. I don't know what happened to me – I guess I was probably in a shipwreck, and I have amnesia. All I remember is my first name and age. I don't know why I can't talk."_

This story kept Bridgette safe. She was able to stay at the castle for a while, and at least Geoff would know her name, although he still wondered about her resemblance to the girl who'd rescued him. Maybe he'd heard the humming from somewhere else and Bridgette was the girl? Maybe she had no connection to that girl? He didn't _know_. All he knew was that the girl who'd saved him wouldn't leave his mind.

Dinner wasn't meant to be a formal thing. The dress was a formality, but really, that was just something that had to be worn around the castle. Geoff's parents were away, but Harold, who turned out to be a manservant and good friend, was going to be there, along with the friend Bridgette had seen Geoff talking to that first night, a noble called Brody. She was worried, but for a moment, she was happy she had an excuse not to talk. There were a lot of questions she wanted to ask, but she didn't want to ask them until she knew the people better.

When the blonde girl arrived in the dining table, Geoff couldn't take his eyes off her. She looked shy, but she was smiling.

"Hi." Geoff said. "You look great." Bridgette wished she could reply verbally, but her smile widened.

The others had already been told her name, so they both went to introduce themselves.

"Hey." Brody greeted her energetically. "I'm Brody." He gave her a light, one-armed hug that the mermaid was taken aback by.

Harold, more formally, shook her hand. "Bridgette, right? I'm Harold."

When Bridgette took her place at the table, she looked down, and instantly recognized the four-pronged object catching the light. She picked it up and began combing her hair, excited to do something she knew about.

Except all of the men at the table looked at her strangely. After a few seconds, she put it back down, wondering what else Lindsay had been wrong about.

Whether Bridgette was the girl from the shipwreck or a different girl entirely, Geoff still couldn't help staring at her. She definitely looked like the girl from the shipwreck, but that girl had spoken to him. And he felt some kind of connection with her. Even with these holes, he did flirt with Bridgette, just a little. But the way he flirted was so clueless that she wasn't sure _what_ he was trying to tell her.

Near the end of the meal, Harold spoke up. "Geoff, why don't you take her into town tomorrow?" He turned to Bridgette. "Would you like that?"

Bridgette nodded eagerly. After all, it would be something new. She was going to make the most of every moment she was on land.

After dinner, she rushed down to the beach to see if Courtney and DJ were still there. They were.

"One of us will stay as close as possible so we can see if the kiss happens." Courtney told her. "Lindsay said she'd watch when you're not near the water."

DJ could tell that his best friend still had a lot of fears running through her head "Don't worry, Bridge." he reassured her. "You'll get through this, kiss or no kiss."

Bridgette typed on her iPad " _What about Chris and my sisters? What are you going to tell them?"_

"We're going to make sure they can't find us for now." Courtney told her. "Once you've got the kiss, I'll go and explain things to Chris so he has a chance to say goodbye. If you don't, I'm going to have to tell him about the deal you made." She gave a sigh, giving the former mermaid an exasperated but fond look. "You better appreciate the sacrifices we're making for you."

Bridgette smiled a 'thank you'. In spite of herself, Courtney grinned back.

"Now you better go back, before anyone comes looking for you and sees us. We'll be down here again tomorrow, but if you want us, throw three stones into the water without skimming them. We can't risk staying partly above land unless we know you're there. Lindsay will tell us if we can watch your progress somewhere else. Good luck."

 **Good luck indeed, Bridge! You're gonna need it...**


	8. Chapter 8

**OK, let's keep going. And while I remember, "Kiss The Girl" is not mine. Thanks for reviewing, Elizabeth Life Stone, Gage the Hedgehog and Bloodylilcorpse.**

The next morning, Bridgette was woken up by a knock on the door. "Miss?" A young woman with bright scarlet hair, possibly younger than Bridgette, opened the door. "I was sent up to see if you were awake."

The minute the blonde remembered where she was, and remembered the plans made the previous night. Geoff was going to show her around the town, and she couldn't wait.

This time, Bridgette wore a more casual outfit for the occasion. She found clothes that were similarly coloured to her fins and seashells – a sky blue hoodie and light blue jean shorts, perfect for the sunny weather. And for the first time (not including the previous night), she wore her hair up to keep it out of her eyes. One of the servants helped her tie her blonde locks into a ponytail.

Geoff was also dressed casually, wearing the hat he'd worn the first time she'd seen him, as well as another unbuttoned shirt and shorts.

It was the day of wonders, a day Bridgette would remember for the rest of her life. There were so many wonders. She'd never seen a car, and they didn't have shops under the sea. They passed buskers, and Bridgette wondered, had Chris known about those, would he have made her hover around and sing for money? Probably, but there was no chance of that now.

Geoff noticed the total joy and excitement in Bridgette's face, and he couldn't help smiling, too. He felt something stir when she was happy, like this. In a way, it was funny, her being so happy by things that he took for granted. In other ways, it was simply endearing, seeing how she loved everything around her.

Bridgette especially loved the flowers she saw. Sure, there were flowers in the water, but none that were so bright and beautiful, in so many different hues!

And Geoff continued making awkward compliments, and Bridgette finally picked up on what he was doing. Instantly, she began to forgive the less-than-suave approach, and a warm feeling spread through her.

In the town square, there was an old-fashioned celebration. Back, centuries ago, it would have been Mayday. Therefore, there was a celebration paying tribute to the tradition that was nearly gone.

Geoff grinned, watching them, and then held out a hand to the girl beside him. "Wanna dance, Bridge?"

Bridgette didn't know how to dance, but she watched the footwork of the women already there. Then she grinned and took his hand.

It was easier than she suspected, and it was fun, too. Geoff wasn't an especially skilled dancer, either, but the way he was obviously having fun made her smile. And the idea that it was with _her,_ a silent girl who had less than forty-eight hours left to be human, just made her feel amazing. In fact, the world 'love' began swirling through her head. She dismissed it – after all, she'd only known Geoff for a day or so. How could she love him, after that little time?

As for Geoff...he hadn't known Bridgette for long, but he recognized something in her. She loved being there, she knew it. And he recognized a sweet, caring nature in her. She'd gone into some of the shops, but noticing something, had asked Geoff via iPad: " _Are you bored with these shops? We can go somewhere else if you are."_ And when a girl of about six had fallen over in the street, and her mother was a few paces ahead and didn't notice for a few seconds, Bridgette had already helped the girl up and checked out if she had any cuts or grazes.

Then again, when a pair of twins passed her, and one bumped into her on purpose, Bridgette turned around to glare at the girl, but didn't start any kind of confrontation. And Geoff respected that kind of maturity.  
Still, neither mermaid nor prince made a move to kiss the other.

DJ had made it to the canal, while Lindsay was watching from on land. She reported back.

"Any sign of kissing?" he asked her.

Lindsay shook her head. "Not once. They were dancing, though, with a bunch of other couples. I think he wants to kiss her."

Harold had evidently caught the chemistry between his friend and the strange girl, and saw a chance of marriage in it. This might explain why Geoff and Bridgette ended up in a riverboat at sunset. This time, DJ and Courtney swam up from the ocean to the river.

"We need to push it a little further." Courtney whispered to DJ and Lindsay.

"Oh, what about a song?" Lindsay suggested. "I'll sing!" And before the two merpeople could stop her, she started screeching something that not even they could understand.

Bridgette may not have understood Lindsay's speech, but she heard the screeching, and scowled. She had a good idea of what Lindsay was trying, but it was awful.

"Wow, I hope whatever that is is all right." Geoff remarked. "Sounds like it's in pain."

Bridgette forced her anger down and nodded somberly.

Courtney gave a sigh. "You want something done right, gotta do it yourself. Music, yes. Lindsay, HECK no!"

"So what's the plan?" DJ asked.

Courtney grinned. "I have a song I wrote a few years ago. I just need to adjust the lyrics a bit, then I'll sing it. It'll be a subconscious message that'll make Geoff want to kiss Bridgette, if he feels anything at all for her. And Bridgette will definitely take her cues from the song. We just need a little help from the others around, and the two of us will sing. Just follow my lead."

She glided through the reeds, asking the help of every creature with any sense of rhythm, melody, music, harmony...or anything. Finally, she had a lineup, and told them the simple but sweet notes they needed to play. "Okay, everyone. Ready? Percussion, begin. Strings..."

The music played by the other river residents. Then it was time for her cue. She hid behind some reeds, but made sure Geoff was close enough to hear her, although she was singing softly. " _There, you see her, sitting there across the way,_

 _She don't got a lot to say, but there's something about her._

 _And you don't know why, but you're dying to try, you wanna kiss the girl."_

Bridgette heard Courtney's voice. The brunette mermaid winked at her and ducked out of sight, just as Geoff asked "Did you hear something?"

Bridgette shrugged and smiled, as Courtney continued to whisper-sing the words, always reminding Geoff that he wanted Bridgette, that he wanted to kiss her.

After another verse, Courtney looked at DJ. "Come on, harmonize with me now."

DJ managed to join in the tune, as Courtney positively belted out " _Sha la la la la la, my oh my,_

 _Looks like the boy too shy, ain't gonna kiss the girl_

 _Sha la la la la la, ain't that sad_

 _Ain't it a shame, too bad, he's gonna miss the girl."_

Bridgette, encouraged, leaned forward just a tiny bit, but Geoff didn't respond. Yet. He smiled, and managed to say "You know, I really like hanging out with you, like we did today. You wanna do the same thing again tomorrow?"

Bridgette nodded, smiling.

"Sweet!"

Courtney began another verse. " _Now's your moment, floating in a blue lagoon,_

 _Boy you better do it soon, no time will be better,_

 _She don't say a word, and she won't say a word until you kiss the girl."_

Lindsay was trying to join in, and starting to ruin it. "DJ, get her to shut up!" Courtney hissed, before starting a new chorus. DJ managed to silence Lindsay just enough for Courtney to keep the song going. Bridgette leaned in once again, and this time, Geoff's blue eyes went wide in anticipation. He leaned in too, closer, closer, closer...

Courtney tried not to show her hope as her song drew to a close.

"Go on and... _kiss the girl."_ she sang again.

But just as their lips were about to meet, their boat was overturned. Only DJ saw the cause – two mermen with malicious smirks.

 **Two slippery eels can cause a lot of trouble, as Noah has said. Even though they're only metaphorically eels in this story...yeah, Noah's opinion on Alejandro is the reason he and Justin play Flotsam and Jetsam...so...um...have a great day!**


	9. Chapter 9

**All right. You knew it was coming, but I hate to hurt Bridgette like this. Thanks for reviewing, Elizabeth Fire Ice Heart, Bloodylilcorpse and Gage the Hedgehog.**

After the men reported back to Blaineley, she began to rage. "That was far too close! I can't believe it!"

"Maybe it's time you intervened." Alejandro suggested. "You still have her voice, don't you? And I would be happy to help lure her away from him."

Blaineley shook her head. "No more flirting, loverboy. We don't want the prince getting suspicious. But yes...that shell will help a lot. With Bridgette's voice and a little...disguise, that kingdom is as good as mine." She began to laugh, as she took out a golden chain, laced the shell holding Bridgette's voice onto it and clasped it around her neck. As she laughed, her disguise took hold, making her skinnier, blonder, prettier. In fact, she had become the spitting image of Dakota, her second eldest. Except, of course, Dakota had longer hair and greener eyes.

That night, Bridgette ran to the ocean and threw three stones in. After a few seconds, DJ and Courtney surfaced.

"You're close." Courtney said encouragingly. "Geoff likes you a lot, you can tell. Stick to the plan for tomorrow, and you'll have kissed him by sunset, definitely!"

"Just..." DJ said. "I think you should stay away from water for the day. I caught Blaineley's guys capsizing your boat this evening."

Bridgette frowned and wrote on her iPad " _Justin and Alejandro? But why would they do that? They were so nice to me!"_

Courtney's dark eyes narrowed. "I didn't get a chance to tell you about Blaineley, but we don't have time to go into that now. Listen, we'll talk about it after we've got this done and dusted."

Bridgette nodded, and went back up. Ten minutes later, she was sitting at her balcony in her bedroom. Geoff, who was on the bank just above the beach, chanced to look up, and he waved at her. Bridgette waved back, and then went inside.

Oh, if only she'd stayed a few minutes. Or maybe it was good she didn't. What happened next could have affected anyone who was unlucky enough to look that way. As it was, it was only meant to affect Geoff, and affect him it did.

The poor guy never saw it coming. He simply heard haunting humming coming from the shore. So he looked up, and saw a girl in a cloak with a glowing necklace.

Geoff squinted, trying to see who the girl was. That was the humming from the girl who'd rescued him! But as he stared, the golden glow overpowered him. And that magical shell was doing his work. Five more seconds, and Geoff was transfixed. There was no way he'd have any control over what he'd be doing for a while. And for as long as the shell held power over him, he wouldn't be kissing Bridgette.

The next morning, Bridgette was woken up by Lindsay pecking on her window, desperate to tell her the news. Bridgette typed out on her iPad " _I can't understand you right now, Linds, remember? Tell Courtney and DJ about it and they'll translate it back to me."_

Bridgette got dressed again, back in the hoodie, jean shorts and sandals ensemble and hurried downstairs...and stopped dead.

Geoff was standing with his back to her. But she saw his arm was around a girl, a tiny bit shorter than him. If it wasn't for the red T-shirt and jeans the girl was wearing, and the hair cut to shoulder-length, Bridgette would have thought it was Dakota, somehow turned human herself. But it didn't matter who it was. She could only hear what they were saying, and they were saying that the girl, called Leslie, was the girl who rescued Geoff...and that he wanted to be married to her straightaway.

Bridgette didn't think about the strangeness of the girl, or the even more strange idea of marrying someone you'd just met. Her head just screamed that _she_ was that girl, _she_ was the one who'd given up everything to take a chance on love, it was all _her._ She took a different entrance out of the castle, and threw her stones into the water.

Bridgette may have not been able to make any sound in her voice, but she didn't need it to start sniffling, trying her hardest not to cry. Tears dripped down her face for the first time ever, falling like raindrops into the shallows.

Courtney surfaced first. "Bridgette, what's wrong? What happened?"

Bridgette typed the words on her iPad. " _Geoff's arranging to get married to someone else."_

Lindsay swooped down as Courtney and DJ read the words Bridgette had typed. "Did you tell her?" she asked. "The prince has announced that he's getting married this afternoon! It's gonna be on a ship, a bit away from the harbour."

DJ's face set. "Just throwing Bridge aside like he didn't nearly kiss her, or ask her to hang out today?" he said. "Now that really isn't right."

Courtney couldn't help it. A plan formed, and a devious smirk crossed her face. Bridgette looked confused, and DJ asked "What's that look for, Courtney?"

"I'm thinking..." Courtney said slowly. "That we need to crash a certain wedding. I've got an idea." She paused. "Bridgette, can you swim as a human?"

Bridgette tested it. She stripped off the shorts and hoodie and dived into the ocean in her bikini-like underwear. She found it harder to use her legs, but her arms more than made up for it. She'd be able to swim.

"Great." Courtney said. "It's likely Geoff won't ask you to the wedding, since he's pushed you aside, but you have to get there, and if you can't sneak onto the ship, swimming is your only hope. As for me, I'll swim ahead, and try to find a way to talk to Geoff without exposing myself as a mermaid. We have to know why he's doing this." She turned to the merman. "DJ, stay with Bridgette. If she finds it too hard to swim that far, you have to get her there." Finally, she turned to the seagull. "Lindsay, just make sure they don't say their wedding vows. The priest would say 'speak now or forever hold your peace'. Find all the sea creatures and birds you can, and make sure they disrupt the wedding." She smiled at her stepdaughter. "Don't worry, Bridgette. We'll get this sorted."

Sure enough, Geoff seemed to have forgotten that Bridgette ever existed. He certainly didn't seem to see her. No one noticed the dazed golden glow in his eyes, and the lack of energy in his voice. And Harold was so pleased with the marriage that he didn't remember the speechless girl from the shipwreck, either. The other servants were too busy to think about it.

So while the ship sailed off, Bridgette had to jump into the water in a wetsuit from her closet, while DJ helped her start swimming there. Courtney dived ahead, desperately hoping to get to Geoff before the ceremony was over.

And just in case it didn't work, Lindsay was looking for help.

It was Lindsay who found out what was going on. She heard Bridgette's singing voice inside the ship, and looked inside.

" _Things are working out according to my planned lovely design!"_ It was Leslie, twirling around in front of the mirror. " _Now I've got that little mermaid and Chris' ocean will be mine..."_ And to Lindsay's horror, she saw Blaineley's reflection. She'd never seen Blaineley before, but she knew instantly that this was bad news.

She went to Courtney. "The bride isn't who she looks like!" she said. "She's an ugly old blonde who wants the ocean to herself...she means to screw it up!"

Courtney instantly understood. "Is she twice my age?" she asked. "Likes to wear red? Streaks in her hair?"

Lindsay nodded.

"It's gotta be Blaineley." the brunette said grimly. "I should've known she'd pull something like this. And she has Bridgette's voice." She gasped. "If she used Bridgette's voice with her alchemy to entrance Geoff or something like that, I swear I'll...Lindsay, go get help like I told you to! And tell them to attack the bride. ONLY the bride."

Lindsay obediently flew off, and Courtney sped through the water, only her head above the waves. She only hoped that they'd get there before sunset.

 **And will they? Stay tuned to find out!**


	10. Chapter 10

**All right. It's the wedding! Thanks for reviewing, Elizabeth Fire Ice Heart, Gage the Hedgehog, Bloodylilcorpse and the guest reviewers (to the second one, Aleheather is my favourite pairing, and have you read "Type A and the Lord", since it's also Disney? And I'm working on others right now). To the guest reviewer who asked about "Hercules" Aleheather-style, I'm actually thinking about doing that movie, but Disney's Hercules starts off dorky and awkward...I was going to cast Harold in that role – or as I was going to name the story, "Mad Skills McGrady".**

Blaineley, still in disguise, glanced up at the sun. It was starting to dip below the horizon. And as for her...well, she was walking down the aisle with Bridgette's sweetheart. It was so easy, using Bridgette's voice to lure Geoff to her, and then using it to hypnotize him? And no one seemed to notice that he wasn't his usual self.

But the wedding didn't go as planned. All she needed to say was "til death do us part", but before she could finish the vows, dozens of seagulls, seals and starfish went straight for her.

"Leslie" screeched as loud as Lindsay herself was doing. The seagull was yelling orders at the other gulls and the seals, while also pulling Blaineley's hair with her clawed feet.

Down below, Courtney was pulling herself up the rigging, and a little further below, Bridgette was trying to climb up.

Lindsay moved to talk to Courtney. "It's working!" she said happily.

"Good." Courtney smiled. "Now, is there a shell?"

Lindsay paused. "She's wearing a gold shell necklace."

Courtney nodded. "Okay. Whatever you do, smash that shell. That should break the spell on Geoff, or at least give Bridgette her voice back."

"On it!" Lindsay agreed.

Bridgette, as a human, was a better climber than Courtney, who could only use her upper body strength, so she caught up.

Courtney smiled encouragingly at her. "We know who's behind that bride disguise." she said. "I'll tell you when it's over. But I'm telling you, by the end of this, you will have your voice back."

Bridgette gave her a questioning look, but Courtney just gave her a little push. "Go on up and find Geoff!"

The minute Bridgette set foot on the ship was the minute Lindsay broke the chain around Blaineley's neck. The shell fell to the floor and shattered, as a "la-la-la"ing of a sweet tune floated up.

Geoff blinked. What was going on? He didn't remember any of what was happening. Who was that woman beside him, and _why did Bridgette look so hot in a wetsuit_? Okay, he wasn't sure why he was thinking that, but besides that, there was something strange going on. The last thing he remembered was hearing that tune on the beach at night, and it looked like it had been almost a whole day since. The sun was already starting to set.

The tune floated towards Bridgette. Her mouth opened involuntarily, and her voice came back, the last notes sung by her.

"Bridge?" Geoff managed to say.

"Geoff, I'm sorry, I had to.." the girl began.

"You can talk!" Geoff ran to her. "What happened? And that voice...I know it! You _are_ that girl, the one who rescued me, aren't you?"

"Yes. That was me." Bridgette admitted softly. "I wanted to tell you who I was..."

"Geoff, let go of her!" Blaineley tried to call, but her sweet voice from the shell was gone, and she had her normal harsh voice back.

"I can't believe I was looking for a fantasy girl, and it was you all along..." Geoff said softly. He leaned in to kiss her...

And the sun disappeared below the horizon. Bridgette sank down as half as her changed back.

Blaineley began to laugh. "You're too late! Sunset's gone!"

Bridgette's wetsuit hung limply, her sky blue tail sticking out of it. "I'm sorry..." was the only thing she could say.

Blaineley, letting her true form take place, took hold of Bridgette, and delivered a sharp "So long, moron" to Geoff, before dragging the young mermaid back to her lair.

The minute the sun was finished setting, Courtney had already dived back down to find Chris and tell him what was going on, but time wasn't on her side. Luckily, Blaineley had no intentions of incacipitating her youngest daughter just yet.

"I'm sorry it didn't work out." Blaineley said in a mocking tone. "Guess true love doesn't work outside of fairy tales, does it? The bad guys always win!"

"Why did you give me the chance if you were only going to take it away from me?" Bridgette questioned softly. "What was the point?"

"Why?" Blaineley said mockingly again. "So I could seal our deal, little girl. You were never going to get that kiss. I underestimated how determined you were, and how much chemistry there was between you two, true. So I had to intervene. Now I have you right where I want you."

"But why go after me?" Bridgette said in a whisper. "I'm no threat! I was just..." she sighed. "Just a stupid lovesick girl who had experienced a disappointment. I should never have made that deal. If I hadn't been so hurt when all my things in my cavern got destroyed..."

Blaineley was laughing. "I had been waiting for an opportunity like that for a long time." she said. "I had Alejandro watching your every move, and so he and Justin knew when it was the right time to bring you to me. But don't worry, it's not you I'm after. Not really. You're just going to be a very useful bargaining chip."

Bridgette hated hearing that. After hearing the two of them had capsized her boat, of course she'd wanted to understand why, but now that she knew, she was hurt. The men had seemed so sincere when they spoke to her. But they couldn't have been, she realized now. They just wanted the plan to work.

"But why would they do that?" Bridgette murmured to herself. "What was the point?"

Blaineley was listening. "Well..." she smirked. "It might help that I had a reward for both when I exchange you for Chris and become Queen of the Ocean. Justin will have the power he wants, ruling over everyone except me, and Alejandro...well, I promised that he could have any of my daughters...or all of them, if he wants." Her blue eyes widened with anticipation. "Because, you see, Bridgette, I once had that power. I was Queen of the Sea, before I was exiled by that father of yours." She paused. "Fifteen years ago."

Bridgette made the connection. Queen of the Sea. Fifteen years, when she was a baby. The word was out before she could stop it.

"...Mom?"

 **Finally, Bridgette discovers what Blaineley really is. Wow.**

 **And by the way, if anyone else has any suggestions about Disney movies and pairings, I'd be really happy to hear them and consider what I should do next. I am working on "Aladdin" but felt that it had to be Gwuncan, because I couldn't see anyone else who would fit the role better. But all Disney movies I'm open to...except Snow White or any others I haven't seen. But I've seen most animated.**


	11. Chapter 11

**So, let's pick up where we left off. Bridgette just discovered that Blaineley is actually her mother...**

 **Thanks for your review, SilverWriter0927 (because Trent isn't a thief – I only chose Gwen because she's Duncan's only other canonical love interest – I am a Gwent shipper, though), Gage the Hedgehog (most generic review I got...sorry, but it's true), Bloodylilcorpse (nice idea, it's just I see more Zoey as Cinderella), Heather, and the Guest reviewers. But...Labyrinth isn't Disney. Tangled is good, but I don't know...I can't see Tyler as a skilled thief, klutz that he is, and Lindsay has that ditzy sweet personality, but can you see her looking for a way out of a tower if she was told she'd hate it out there?**

 **Okay, and to the other reviewer, xandra19 – I don't think I'll actually do any of the old ones – too unrealistic. But thanks for the other ones – I might end up doing Mulan Gwent-style. I like that idea.**

Bridgette blinked at the villainous mermaid, trying to align her with the picture she'd built up of her mother. But her mind wouldn't accept it. How could her own mom have used her that way?

"Maybe you're smarter than I thought." Blaineley mused, circling the young mermaid. "But you should have noticed earlier. I could have used any of your sisters, but you were just much more fun than any of them. You were so ridiculously grateful for the chance I gave you – it was pathetic. Heather, Dakota and Eva would have all known it didn't pay to act like that. You jumped into it straight away, too. Gwen would have actually wanted to think it through – decide when she was calmer, not upset like you were. And you didn't suspect a thing. Izzy and Sierra may be a little strange, but at least they would have thought there was something weird about my offer. Stupid little girl."

Bridgette felt tears in her eyes, but she blinked them back. No way was she going to cry here. But Blaineley saw, and laughed again, knowing what she was feeling. "Crybaby! Don't worry, I'm not going to harm even one blonde hair on that pretty empty head of yours. You're not going to-"

"Give her back now, Blaineley!"

Bridgette's head jerked up at the voice. It was Chris, with Courtney hovering behind.

"Oh, Chris!" Blaineley exclaimed. "Why...it's been a few years." Now was her time, but seeing her ex was a little nervewracking. "So...how have you been?"

"Give my daughter back." Chris ordered. "You had no right to make any kind of deal with her!"

"No chance! She's mine!" Blaineley said firmly. She pulled out Bridgette's contact. "That ridiculous trident of yours may be able to destroy little statues, but this contract is unbreakable. Maybe you should have taught your silly little girl how to know she's being conned."

"Chris, I'm sorry!" Bridgette called out. "If I hadn't been so hurt...I shouldn't have done it...I didn't know..."

"Of course..." Blaineley said slyly. "I may forfeit her...if you make a deal with me."

Chris hesitated at this. He knew what Blaineley would ask for. She wanted to rule the ocean, while he languished alone in exile. But Blaineley continued with other demands.

"As well as ruling, I can reverse exile of my two men," she said, gesturing to the mermen, who were still hovering in the background. "And I want to be able to promise that they can choose to be engaged to MY daughters if they choose so."

Chris scrutinized Alejandro, then Justin. Although he knew that they were bound to be just like Blaineley, he couldn't deny that he could see them making beautiful partners for any of his girls. And besides, he thought, some of them needed to settle down.

"Fine." he said finally. "But if you go back on it..." Bridgette wanted to protest, but she knew Chris wouldn't listen to her. All the same, her head screamed _Don't do this! It's you she wants! I made this stupid decision! Let me face the consequences!_

"Oh, stop your threats, McLean – go read the contract if you're worried. Everything you need to know is there." Blaineley said carelessly.

Chris signed, and Blaineley smirked. The contract hadn't mentioned the polyp transformation – the many merpeople she'd scammed before exile that lived in her cave with her. Those polyps with her were those merpeople. Sure, she'd considered threatening to reduce Bridgette to the same, but she didn't.

Bridgette (and Courtney) could only watch in horror as the former ruler of the sea became nothing but a tiny creature, easily mistaken for seaweed.

Blaineley picked up the crown and trident. "At last! It's mine! All mine." She turned to her men. "Justin, show the people Chris' contract and get things ready for my return! Alejandro, you have the responsibility of telling my daughters. Show them Bridgette's contract and tell them what their own sister has done. Let me know when you've chosen your one."

Blaineley paid no attention to her youngest daughter, who was trying hard to think of what to do. Courtney sat with her...and suddenly, her eyes lit up.

"Find the boat." she whispered to Bridgette. "Try to find Geoff – climb up like I was trying to – explain everything. I'll try to get DJ and the girls to help me think of a way to defeat Blaineley, but we might need some human help...at least, this time."  
So, while Blaineley disappeared to the kingdom she'd been banished from fifteen years before, Courtney followed, desperately trying to beat Alejandro and Justin to the kingdom and her stepdaughters, and Bridgette glided up, up, up, desperate to find the human that, in just a few short days, had become a permanent fixture in her mind.

She was lucky. The ship hadn't moved off yet, and Geoff himself was in one of the attached rowboats. Bridgette heard yelling from the ship, and Geoff calling back "I have to go out! She's obviously in trouble!"

The blonde mermaid swam to the boat as fast as she could and pulled herself up. "Geoff!"

"Bridgette?" Geoff's face went from confusion and concern to relief. "You're okay!"

Bridgette nodded. "But the rest of the ocean floor might not be. I made a really stupid decision a few days ago, and now my father is a polyp and my mother, who was exiled – she's taken over the sea and who knows what she'll do with that power. I know, I should've been able to explain before. But now, we might need your help."

Geoff may not have been the brightest of bulbs, but he didn't need it spelled out. "Right! What do I need to do?"

"I'll report back if I can later on. Make sure everyone's well out of the way while we're still planning." Bridgette said. "If I don't come back, it'll be one of my friends – probably Courtney or DJ...they'll tell you who they are. Be careful about which merpeople talk to you, because she's not the only one – she's got two helpers."

"Don't go!" Geoff pleaded her. "I don't want to lose you! I've only just met you, I know, but I've already decided – I want to get to know you. I feel some kind of connection there."

Bridgette's face softened. "I feel a connection with you, too." she admitted. "But there's no time now! If we don't fix this trouble – trouble that _I_ caused – finding time to get to know each other will be the least of our problems. I don't want anyone to get hurt, and it's not just us – my friends, my sisters and my stepmother are at risk. And my father is too."

At that moment, Courtney surfaced. "Bridgette, back down! Blaineley wants you back with your sisters. I think tomorrow is when she's going to perform this huge ceremony to make herself queen. I have some ideas to stop her, but I need to get you and your sisters to help me." She looked up at Geoff. "I'm guessing Bridgette told you the problems?"

"Yes, and I want to help in any way I can!" Geoff said. "What can I do?"

"I need to talk to Bridgette and her sisters first." Courtney said. She gave a time and place for when she could talk to him. "But right now, it's not safe for us to be caught talking to you. Bye."

Bridgette had to say her goodbyes too, and go back to her home, where her six sisters were, all looking glum.

 **Yeah, I'm making it longer. Just a little bit, though.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Right, let's keep going. Thanks for all your reviews and suggestions, SilverWriter0927, Gage the Hedgehog, Bloodylilcorpse, Heather, and guest reviewers. So far, I have three more ideas you've helped me with – Mulan Gwent-style, Frozen (although I'd rather make the Sisters Anna and Elsa and have "Kristoff" end up with the other sister), and Princess and the Frog Aleheather-style (although will definitely need help with deciding villains, sidekicks, etc...Lindsay would definitely be Charlotte, though).**

The girls weren't completely alone. Alejandro seemed to have started trying to pick one of the girls. Sierra, Gwen and Eva were all glaring at him, but Izzy was staring into space, Dakota was watching him, and Heather was trying not to look interested, but he was focusing mainly on her and it was hard for her not to.

Bridgette went into the room unnoticed, and, like most of her sisters, watched as Heather carefully kept her composure.

"Yeah, I got the impression that Mom thinks you're perfect and you get to choose who you want," the dark-haired mermaid said impatiently, "But you've been in this room for five minutes and you've already managed to turn three girls against you just by flirting with them. You think me or Dakota would be any different? Why?"

"Every girl is different." Alejandro told her in a soft tone. "Besides, you're far more mature than they are. You can see that it's inevitable that I will be with one of you. But I know that I should treat whoever I choose like the princess they are. Why not you, Heather?"

Heather flicked her dark red tail, similarly coloured to his own. "Get lost. Leave me alone!"

When Alejandro complied and left the room, the girls immediately noticed their youngest sister at the back, staring at the ground.

"Bridgette, you moron!" Heather snapped. "How could you make such a dumb decision? Do you realize what Mom's going to turn this kingdom into?"

"What happened, to make you do something so stupid?" Dakota added, her voice not as harsh, but still angry. "You're usually more level-headed than this!"

Eva said nothing, but Izzy spoke up. "Bridgette, you know, you are so lucky that I couldn't get a license to kill. You'd be my first victim!"

Gwen's dark eyes were more disappointed than anything, and her voice was quiet. "Mom's had the idea to turn herself into a giant and declare herself queen tomorrow, stirring up a storm. And she's going to stay like that until everyone in the kingdom bows to her. It makes me feel sick – I don't like her any more than anyone else."

Surprisingly, it was Sierra who rushed to Bridgette's defence. "Leave her alone, guys!" she said. "Don't worry about them, Bridge. I get why you did it. True love is love – you have to follow your heart. It'll work out one day, you'll see."

But Bridgette didn't see things that way. "Thanks, Sierra, but the others are right. It was stupid of me to make that deal. We have to stop her."

"And how do you expect to do that?" Heather said, still looking irritated. "She's got the trident. She's got minions. She's going to create a storm tomorrow!"

"And that's when we have to strike." The girls jumped at the new voice. Courtney glided into their room. "No one can see that well in a storm. We can use that. Attack her while she can't see us properly."

Bridgette's green eyes lit up. "It'll be like the hurricane where I rescued Geoff, won't it?" she said. "What if we enlisted his help by getting him to impale her with a ship?"

This bloodthirsty idea made Izzy smile. "Awesome! What if we put dynamite on the ship? Explosivo might have some. BOOM-BOOM!"

Everyone ignored Izzy's outburst (they all knew about her imaginary friend Explosivo and her love for blowing things up), except for Dakota, who grimaced. She quickly asked "Do we have to _kill_ her? I mean, she's our mom!"

"She scammed hundreds of people and turned them into polyps." Courtney said sharply. "It's either her or them. That includes Chris. Who would you rather have? Your mom, or your dad?"

The seven girls all knew that Courtney was right. They all nodded, before the brunette spoke again. "I have to go before I get caught speaking to you all. Bridgette, don't leave this room – you'll be in major danger if Blaineley knows you've left. I'll tell Geoff the plan. Gwen, you come with me. If I can't get to him tomorrow, you'll have to do it, and Blaineley won't suspect you. Oh, and Izzy, no explosions."

The pale mermaid with the midnight-blue fins rolled her eyes, but followed Courtney out of the room. Meanwhile, Izzy blew bubbles and flicked her electric-green fins, but didn't say a word.

Courtney only just managed to get Gwen introduced to Geoff, but they only had a minute to let him know of the plan. "One of us will let you know with further plans." she said. "Stay away from the ocean until tomorrow, though. It's not safe for anyone to be out while Blaineley's in power." She paused and added "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Of course I do!" Geoff said without a second thought. "Even if I hadn't fallen hard for Bridge, I don't want the ocean to be unsafe for us humans _and_ you guys! The sea's a major part of my life – I don't wanna lose it."

While they were speaking, Gwen was watching Geoff with narrowed eyes. She'd dated a couple of times (in fact, she was the one who ended up dating Courtney's ex), and neither time had it worked out. She wanted to be sure that her youngest sister wasn't going to get hurt, because she could tell how deep Bridgette's feelings went when she was told about the deal. But this last statement, said with such conviction, made her feel better about it. If Geoff showed up the next day, risking his life, she'd know that he was likely to stay true to everything, including the girl he fell for.

Courtney gave him a few more instructions, telling him exactly how to impale the giant they knew Blaineley would become. "Just...now you've said you will, you HAVE to show up tomorrow." she said firmly. "If you don't, we're all screwed."

"I swear." Geoff said firmly.

"Good." Courtney said. She turned to her stepdaughter. "Gwen, go back now." she ordered. "I have a suspicion that you seven are going to be locked in your room for the night. You don't want to be caught hanging around outside. And I better get back down there."

Courtney was right. Half an hour after Gwen got back, the room was locked, but none of the girls had thought about leaving it. They were all too depressed. Well, Izzy had talked about leaving (possibly to find explosives) but the other girls had stopped her.

Now, all they could do was wait. Gwen told them what they'd planned, so far, but whether it would work was yet to be seen. And, although the seven mermaid princesses wouldn't admit it to themselves, they all knew that there was a good chance of it backfiring.

 **Be fair – there was a lot of luck on their side in the movie. I can think of a million ways it could've gone wrong.**


	13. Chapter 13

**You want to see Blaineley die? Cool! So do I! Thanks for reviewing, SilverWriter0927, Gage the Hedgehog, Bloodylilcorpse (never actually seen the Black Cauldron but with the clips...yeah, Mal would make a good Horned King), Heather (thanks for the suggestions...sound great) and the guest reviewer.**

Blaineley was very excited about the storm she was brewing up for her own personalized coronation. Sure, turning herself into a giant was a bit extreme, but it would show everyone the power she now wielded. She was sure that no one would dare cross her after that display.

That morning, she unlocked the door to her daughters' room. "Up right now, girls!" she said in a sugary tone. "We've got a big day ahead of us." She left the door unlocked and went out, ready to start the preparations. The girls whispered about the plan to bring her down amongst themselves. They'd already decided to keep Bridgette away from the action. Blaineley would be most likely to notice her as the fighter.

Eva offered to be the main physical fighter. "So I can keep her minions down." she said, giving an unsettling smirk.

"I better help you, then." Heather volunteered. "I'm dying to take down Ale-whatever his name was."

Gwen already had her place, keeping Geoff updated, either with or instead of Courtney. Blaineley had already spoken to Dakota, who was her favourite, so she would have to stay with her during the coronation. She had planned to signal to Gwen when it was time to impale.

Sierra was trusted to grab the trident and turn everyone back to normal when it was all over. And Izzy? Well, no one trusted her with anything. They told her to be a distraction if anyone was discovered with their undercover plans.

Blaineley had one more thing to do. Courtney had disappeared overnight, and she had planned something very special for her ex's queen. She called to Don and asked him to get a couple of his cadets to find Courtney and bring her back before the end of the morning, which was done within the hour.

"Found her." one of the cadets said, a giant grin on her face. Courtney was struggling, but it was two against one and even her strength couldn't measure up.

"Thank you." Blaineley said. She pointed her trident at Courtney, trapping her in a whirlpool. "Don't worry, I won't kill you yet." she said smoothly. "Top points for trying to stay away. Did you honestly think I wasn't going to dispose of you?"

Courtney had to struggle not to spill the plans she'd made with the girls in her fury. Instead, she hurled insults. "Scamming...scheming...sea witch! I hope you get struck by lightning in this storm you're planning on!"

Blaineley was far too cocky to take that as a warning. An hour later, she was already starting the Coronation.

The merpeople were gathered, all of them nervous of what was going to happen, but not brave enough to stand up to her. DJ was in the crowd, his eyes searching the vicinity for his best friend.

As for the sisters, they'd all taken their places. Eva and Heather kept an eye on Justin and Alejandro, watching to make sure they'd be ready if they needed to be. Gwen slipped away, gliding close to the surface, looking for the ship Geoff would be on. Dakota hovered with her mother, making sure she and Gwen were still able to see each other.

Izzy's eyes flickered around, trying to watch everything at all times. The two youngest kept close, Sierra pushing Bridgette a little way behind her while signaling lovey-dovey messages to a merman who looked terrified every time she looked at him.

"...And now..." Blaineley said, "I think it's time that I made an example of my power to make sure that no one will cross me ever again!" And at that moment, she grew. Her head burst from the surface, and as she did, Gwen too surfaced, right next to the ship. Geoff was watching out for her, and his eyes widened as the ship lurched back and forth and the evil mermaid was right in front of him.

"Keep going forward!" Gwen called out. "When I say so, impale!"

Things went blurry for everyone after that. Blaineley began aiming her trident at a terrified Courtney in the whirlpool. The brunette was dodging, but she couldn't keep it up for long.

Geoff kept going as best he could. He couldn't remember anything until he heard Gwen's voice scream "IMPALE" and he wrenched the wheel.

A blast of lightning struck Blaineley as she registered the flare of fatal pain in her abdomen and stomach. As it did, she dropped the trident. Her skeleton showed in a split second as she slowly fell, shrinking back to her normal size and dropping to the ocean floor.

Geoff, now on a sinking ship, dove down into the water, looking around. The whirlpool dispersed and Courtney swam up to him, pulling him back up. "You need to get back to land now." she whispered.

"But..Bridgette...is she..?" Geoff tried to say.

"She's fine." Courtney said, her voice firm and stern. "You will see her, I promise. But we need to get things sorted down here, first. Go back to solid land. Tomorrow. I promise."

Meanwhile, the seven daughters were gathered around their mother, who lay there, pale and still. Blood seeped from the stomach wound, one that appeared to have gone right through her, all the way to her spine.

"Is she...?" began Dakota.

"I think so." Sierra said. In one hand she grasped the trident.

A shiver went through Bridgette, and she almost regretted it. Because after all, Blaineley was still their mother.

"Wait a minute." Heather said, looking over at Blaineley's minions. "I think we still have a couple of eels to deal with." She paused. "Oh, and Sierra, go change back Chris and all the other people she scammed. And then we need to change this place back to normal!"

Sierra nodded and zipped off, being sure to save Chris for last. The other merpeople were thrilled to retake their own lives and went back to the kingdom. Finally, Sierra turned the trident on her father, who took back the trident and crown.

"Sierra!" He smiled at his favourite daughter. "So, tell me, what has been happening. How is everyone, and how in the world did you take down Blaineley?"

As the purple-haired mermaid told him, they swam back to the kingdom.

Everything was back to normal. Everyone was happy. Well, almost everyone.

 **Yes, there's only one more chapter left. I hope you liked this one!**


	14. Chapter 14

**All right. Let's see what happens. Thanks for reviewing, SilverWriter0927 (it's not over!), Heather, Bloodylilcorpse, and Gage the Hedgehog.**

Geoff went back to the beach the next day, as promised. And just as Courtney had said, Bridgette was there.

"I wasn't sure you'd want to see me." she admitted."After you saved us and put yourself in danger. And after I wasn't completely honest with you about-"

"I didn't care." Geoff cut her off. "I get why you didn't tell me who you really were. I wouldn't have believed mermaids existed until I saw it for myself." He paused. "So what happened that night of the hurricane?"

"I'd seen the coloured lights..." Bridgette frowned. "What were those again? We don't have them underwater."

"Fireworks."

"Right." the blonde mermaid nodded. "Fireworks. So I went up to the ship and I saw you and a bunch of others. And then...I saw the damage during the hurricane.I saw when you got Harold to safety and then fell off the rigging, and I didn't think. So I got you out of the water and back to shore. But I left when you came to because I wasn't supposed to let humans see me."

Geoff smiled back at her. "I'm glad I saw you." he admitted. "Because...well...there's something there I feel with you and me. If you were there, you probably heard Harold getting on my case about not being married. I know we haven't known each other for long, but..."

Bridgette shook her head sadly. "I want to say yes, but I can't, Geoff. You're human. I'm a mermaid. I can't live above land, you can't live in the sea. You don't have gills. I do."

Unknown to the couple, Chris and Courtney were nearby. Chris sighed at his youngest. "Typical. I should have stopped giving Blaineley children after Sierra. Why can't Bridgette start listening to me about humans?"

"I promised Geoff that he could see her." Courtney reminded Chris. "You know, at some point, you're going to have to let Bridgette be free. She's sixteen, after all."

Chris looked carefully at his wife. He caught what she meant. "No way, Courtney. You don't honestly think I should..."

"Look at them." Courtney insisted. "They're clearly soulmates. I haven't seen that much compatibility in any couple in our kingdom. I haven't felt it. Nor has anyone else I know. But these two...I have a feeling each other is the only thing that'll make them truly happy."

Chris sighed. "I'm probably going to regret this, but..." He dipped his trident in the water, aiming it at Bridgette. As she felt her fins tingle, she froze.

"Bridge?" Geoff said. "Are you okay?"

There was no pain this time. Just tingles as her tail broke apart and became skin coloured. And as a bonus, the former mermaid was wearing a dress the colour of sea foam. And she was out of the sea, on the beach. She glanced back, and saw Chris, still looking annoyed. Courtney, on the other hand, grinned at her.

"Is that offer still open?" Bridgette asked teasingly.

"Do you have another answer?" Geoff asked in the same tone.

The blondes didn't waste another word. They finally shared the one kiss they had always planned on. A kiss that truly sealed it – they may not have known each other for long, but they were in love.

The wedding was six months later. The two wanted to make sure they were making the right decision, but after half a year passed and they had both been happy, they decided to tie the knot. After all, only after marriage would Geoff be eligible for the crown.

Most of the merpeople came to the ship-venued wedding, going to the surface for the first time. Even Lindsay fluttered down and watched, although she and Bridgette couldn't talk any more.

Bridgette promised she'd go to the beach frequently, so she wouldn't lose touch with her family, or DJ. By that time, most of her sisters' had their romantic future sealed too.

Even after Blaineley was gone, Alejandro still had his heart set on one of her daughters. He pursued Heather, playing every strategy in the book, and eventually, she agreed to date him for a little while. It was early days, but it seemed to be going all right.

Dakota had met a nice guy underwater, and they were currently hanging out together frequently. She insisted they weren't together...yet.

Eva wasn't interested in boys. She mostly hung out with Izzy and a guy friend of hers, but had no interest in dating.

Gwen was still single. She'd sworn off men and wanted to take a break. Justin had expressed some interest in her, but she had guessed – correctly – that he just wanted to get a connection to power and told him to get lost. Justin was mostly seen alone, although, like Alejandro, he re-integrated himself into the kingdom.

Izzy had a boyfriend, but it was nothing serious yet, even though he clearly worshipped the current she swam on. She mostly spent her time with Eva and her other friend – a group she'd named after her favourite alias for herself – Team E-Scope.

Sierra was still pursuing her long-time crush. He was still trying to avoid her.

But no one in the world was happier than Bridgette. She hadn't lost her connection to the world of the ocean, but she was part of the humans' world. And as she and Geoff kissed at their wedding, a rainbow appeared across the sky, courtesy of a certain trident. And Bridgette felt like the luckiest girl in the world, above the waves, and under the sea.

The End

 **That's it for this story! Hope you liked it!**


End file.
